rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Whatzir
Mr. Whatzir is a dark beast. He is the last member of the Dark Five. He lives in a basement of an unknown castle. His nickname is the Monster at the Basement. Enemy of Bunnymund. Appearance Mr. Whatzir is an hairy ogre what has two heads. Both of the heads are dumb. He has brown hair on his body. One head has one eye and another has a pair of eyes. His weapon of choice is a club. He is always seem to quarrel with himself. Background Mr. Whatzir is a monster lurking in the basement of every house of children. Whenever children try to go down to basement, he will come out and scare the child. Whenever children open the basement door, there is an eye looking at them from of the basement in the dark. This is all Whatzir's work. Pitch visit him and recruit him as one of the Dark Five against Bunnymund. Story Mr. Whatzir is first introduced when Pitch attack Jack's home. When Big Four come to the rescue, Mr. Whatzir block their way and knock off Bunny. They soon left after that. Mr. Whatzir is spot again several times during every confrontation between Dark Five and Big Five. Every time they see him, he become bigger and tougher. Before the last battle, Pitch send Mr. Whatzir to destroy Easter Day. By that time, he has reach the size of a Baby Giant. His footsteps were enough to break every egg. He also pulll all the root of the flower down to the earthcore. He steal all the flower and bunny has no flower to decorate the flower. In the end, all the children stop to be afraid of Watzir and making him shrink into a fun size. After the Dark Five disband, he is seen following Max Black around for a while until he formed a new team exclude Whatzir. Whatzir is not show again after that. Powers and Abilities As a monster under the basement, he is the weakest member, yet tougher among the five. Upon becoming the giant size, he is the strongest one comparing to titan. Raw Strength - He is a simpleton and always using raw strength to fight. It is the only thing he is a pro of. Size Manipulation - '''Upon gaining fame and fear, he became bigger and bigger and more powerful. His raw strength also increased. '''Regeneration - He is seem getting injury by North, Jack and Bunny`s bommerangs. However he soon recovered very fast. Relationships Bunnymund He doesn't really have any grudge against Bunny, but as the recruit to go against him, he has to fight. Pitch As one of the Dark Five and also has a simpleton, he follows Pitch's orders without questioning. Max[[Max Black| Black]] He treats Max as second Pitch. After Pitches fall, he follows Max, but Max deem him as a useless tool. Quotes * It HURTTTT!!!!!! * Dinner time!!!!!! * Noooo, I am shrinking. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. Please give me your Feedback. All photo and copyright goes to its orginal owner. Trivia The photo come from Ogre Category:Jona19992 Category:Fear Monsters Category:Evil Category:Weapon users Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Fighter Category:Dark Five Category:Monster